The invention generally relates to a process for the mass desalination of sea water; and for the mass removal of pollutants and other impurities from fresh water; and smaller local appliances which can do the same.
The elements that distinguish this technology from the prior art are the sole use of direct sunlight as the means of heating the seawater or other polluted water for evaporation, the minimal use of electricity (or solar panels or other converted power) to run the invention, the combination of parts and processes into the present useful configuration, the overall extremely low cost of construction and for the daily operation of the system for mass production of drinking water, and the extreme scalability of the system from family size to commercial or industrial size to city size to large regional water production size.